


Vignette of a Second Life

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Drabble, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Season/Series 03, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: A glimpse into what might have been.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Vignette of a Second Life

**Author's Note:**

> A minor drabble that may turn into something more. I need to rewatch!

Will doesn't know that he survived the fall for quite a while. Everything is shrouded in black, an endless fever dream that he can't escape from. He can feel air on his skin, the pinch of stitches in his skin and hear the low murmur of a voice that brushes like velvet against his ruined senses. He hovers in the in between space between now and after, thinking that if this is death then it is very peaceful and he'd like to stay a while.

It's Hannibal's hands that bring him into the light.

It's a testament to their connection that he recognises those hands instantly. They are soft and yet their movements are firm and so certain that Will simply gives everything over and allows himself to be cared for. There are clean cotton sheets and a cool washcloth on the nape of his neck, broth spooned between his lips. He has no idea how long he's there for, how much time passes but that is irrelevant in any case. The fact that they are together and Will can finally reconcile who he is and who he loves with the torment that had plagued him in the waking world. 

When he opens his eyes it is to Hannibal's severe beauty. He's tanned, dark eyes glinting like sun through merlot as he scans Will's face and rests the back of his hand against Will's forehead. 

'You've been asleep for some time,' he remarks and Will grimaces and breathes in deeply. He can smell flowers and salt air. 

'Where are we?' he asks and Hannibal gives him that wonderful not quite smile of his. 

'Between North and South America,' he replies and Will wants to laugh at his riddles, but it pulls at his wounds and so he settles for raising a shaky hand to Hannibal's face. There is a new scar there, one Will doesn't recognise but it stands out white against his skin. 

'You saved me.' It's the truth and also so much more than that.

'Of course,' Hannibal replies. 'Without you, I would be bereft.'

Will does smile at that, a mere twitch of the lips but he can see the gleam in Hannibal's eyes when he does. 

'And now?' he asks and finds himself being gently eased back to the comfort of his pillows. 

'And now darling Will, you rest.' Hannibal says and leans down to kiss his brow.


End file.
